


Music Library

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knows his taste in music is a little eclectic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Library

**Author's Note:**

> Music Monday for JayTim week. In which I dump as much of the music into it as I can get away with.

Tim knows his taste in music is a little eclectic. Maybe verging more on yuppie than he's really comfortable admitting to, but there really aren't that many people left to comment on the number of [Enya](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1L8uRApYeQ) songs in his music folder. He'd stopped years back from lending out his iPod when Dick almost hurt himself laughing at a particular shuffle of the tracks that had him listening to the [Sex Pistols](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0sZETmxc-M), [Daft Punk](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e94y4EjWGs), and the [Dixie Chicks](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw7gNf_9njs) in less than 30 minutes.

Kon had given him the weirdest look when he shared [some music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHGPmbu3QNk) once when Young Justice was still running. Bart had complained that the songs were too [slow](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUHFfR8hWcA). Cassie had tried to get him to expand his horizons with [boy bands](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fndeDfaWCg). Mostly just to see Kon squirm and Bart declare that the songs were all awesome. Tim doesn't remember listening to music with anyone else on the team. He's sure it happened, he just can't remember it now.

Tim has a folder of boy band music in his computer still. He opens it when he's feeling nostalgic, and on days when the world doesn't feel like it's trying to completely screw him over. Days when he doesn't feel like he's one wrong memory away from curling up in a dark corner and just not moving for a few hours. Days when he can hear ["Bye, bye, bye,"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo-KmOd3i7s) and smile instead of cry because he remembers Kon's disgusted look so clearly when Bart and Cassie did a remarkably good choreography.

He has a folder of classical music for much the same reason, but Tim hasn't been able to open that. Not even before Jack Drake's death. When Tim's memory of [Wagner](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AlEvy0fJto) were still weighed down too heavily by a closed door and his father's strained voice telling him to leave it that way. To leave him alone.

There's a mess of [blues](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ny5ajCn0xw) and [jazz](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrO8CmokC4U) and some [big band](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2S1I_ien6A) music that Tim's collected over the years. Gleaned from Alfred and Bruce and few are even from Dick. Towards the end of Tim's time with the Teen Titans, Bart had found [electronica](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOv6L9FLU6w). A music style just eclectic enough to not make Bart too bored despite how long some of the songs were. So he has that too.

Steph has taken to sending him MP3s through email. Totally [weird](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96s-VXldymI) [songs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZvLAJhnIAk) that don't belong to any one type of style but all make Tim smile enough to make a folder and label it with her name. He has a folder for Cas too. Not of any music she's sent, but of the music he's noticed she doesn't seem to mind listening to. Mostly [vocal](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLgKd7SZ56s) pieces. She tends to favor flutes, and Tim has a [slew](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5WKgLTUNPg) of those thanks to Connor Hawke.

The only person who really seems to [get](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If5MF4wm1T8) Tim's collection is Damian. There's been more than a few times when Tim's come into his apartment to find his folders [opened](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Z4GEHUqr_c) on the screen. Reordered and downloaded onto yet another iPod. The boy collects them like it's a hobby. Tim's gone through Damian's collection before. Finding the songs inside ordered weirdly, but identifiably enough for Tim to know Damian has a system to the songs. A reason for having [punk](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g5zeC5bmBA), [country](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u0tj0NxAX0), and [hip hop](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFe8NmtFD2s) on one device. [Death metal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=St6ZzLMMVe4) and [power ballads](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKmldYSDJaM) on another.

Tim's given the brat access to his cloud drive of music, but Damian seems to like having to break in to Tim's apartment to steal it.

It's not something that Tim bothers correcting. Not until he notices that Damian's _leaving_ songs behind. Folders of bands he hasn't really listened to before. Sometimes just a [single](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WUdlaLWSVM) song, sometimes an [entire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mVHcTZ445o) album. Mostly [rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVftXmopJt4) of some variety, though there's more than a few [hair metal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYeZJ9_Hmwg) bands, and one or two [pop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wagn8Wrmzuc) [songs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bt42hh6lce8) that are surprising.

Actually, the whole thing is surprising. While Damian is exactly the type to break in and steal songs, he's not someone who would give anything back. Not to Tim at least. _Especially_ not to Tim.

The day he finds a folder named [Asia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kruZnIuJrwY) on his computer, Tim reviews his security feeds. A task he usually leaves to Oracle, and hasn't done himself after the third time Damian ripped off his library. An oversight that he really should know better than to allow. Especially when it's _Jason_ that waltzes into his apartment an hour after Tim leaves for the day.

Tim watches as Jason steals two yoghurt cups from his fridge before settling in to prod Tim's computer out of sleep mode. The camera feeds aren't angled right for Tim to see what Jason's doing, he can only see three quarters of Jason's face as he chugs the yoghurt like it's liquid instead of a semi-solid laced with chunks of fruit. Snips of music play as Jason brings out a scratched looking player and hooks it up to the computer. It's all too low for Tim to make out but Jason taps the fingers of his left hand in time with the barely heard beat. An hour passes as Jason messes with Tim's computer --and Tim _will_ be finding out what he'd done as soon as the feed was over-- before unhooking his player and leaving.

Jason takes the time to throw out the empty cups and foil covers before ducking out the window. Leaving Tim's apartment looking untouched.

The feed ends and Tim blinks owlishly at his own reflection staring back at him from the screen's reflection. It'll take him a few days to go through all his video archives, to figure out exactly how often it was Jason breaking in to his apartment instead of Damian. To assure himself of what he already knows. That Jason wasn't doing it to get at Tim in some way. Tim would have already been suffering from it if Jason decided to do that.

Which left Tim at a loss for what to do, because technically Jason wasn't doing anything that Tim didn't already let Damian do. As a rule of thumb, Tim was all for allowing Jason to do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't involve violence. A vague hope that positive reactions would prompt the man to continue the behavior. Tim spends the entire time tracking Jason's use of his computer debating various plans and actions to take. He discards most of them.

Breaking into Tim's home to use his computer is not something that's really surprising. Taking food doesn't even rate really. What he is surprised by is that Jason hasn't gone out of his way to cover his tracks electronically. Hasn't bothered erasing the songs or the video feeds. And that brings up a whole list of questions that Tim doesn't know how to ask as he looks over his folders. Looks over the names of his friends and his family that organizes his music.

In the end, Tim makes a new folder and drags it to the top of his music library. He labels it with Jason's name and leaves one [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q713xHXqqwc) in it before going to get ready for patrol.


End file.
